Fatal Desire
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Hermione has been with Harry for years, but when she ends up bumping into Draco, she ends up falling for him, will she dump Harry for him?read to find out.


Fatal Desire

By: Sheena Hollimon

It was a dark and stormy night at 12 Grimwauld Place. The wind was howling and thunder roared like crazy. A 17 year old Harry Potter was in his room. He had grown a few inches over the summer holiday and was rather handsome. He and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, were working on their potion assignments, when lightening struck. The power had went off and Hermione was a tad bit scared. She reached for Harry, just to make sure he was there. He put his hand on hers and told her he would be right back. He got up and went to see if he could fix the power. He went down into the cellar to look at the breakers to see if they would work. He messed with them, until he got shocked.

Harry laid on the floor for five minutes before getting back up and trying again. When he finally got the power back on, he saw that his arm was bleeding. He went upstairs and back to his room. Hermione looked at him and hugged him. She was worried, and he could tell by the look on her face. She looked at his arm and started flipping out. He told her that it was just a scratch and that he would be fine. He told her not to worry, then kissed her. She kissed him back and mended up Harry's arm. He thanked her and went back to doing his assignment. While they were finishing up their assignments, Harry felt lightheaded and stopped. He got up and went to his bed to lie down. He closed his eyes, which wasn't such a good idea, cause he ended up not waking up.

Hermione began to worry, and went to see if he would wake up. She put her hand on his pulse and noticed that it was shallow. She immediately went to the fireplace to contact Remus Lupin, one of their ex Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. She told him what had happened and that she was really worried. Lupin was there in a flash and went up to Harry. He saw that Harry had turned a bit pale and looked sick. He told Hermione that Harry needs medical attention immediately and that he would take Harry to the hospital. She told him that she wanted to be there for him when he wakes up. Lupin agreed and they rushed Harry to St.Mungo's. When they got him there, one of the nurses asked them what happened. Hermione told the nurse and they immediately took him to the fourth floor.

When Harry was placed in one of the beds, he began to say something to them. Hermione went to him to hear what he was saying. She looked at him and heard him say,"MALFOY YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" then he didn't say anything else. She looked at Lupin who had a confused look on his face. He and Hermione didn't know what Harry meant by that. So they sat down and waited for him to wake up. It was midnight, when Harry finally came around. He sat up and looked at Hermione and Lupin. He then looked around and wondered where he was.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Asked Harry.

"Oh Harry, dear you and I were working on our potion assignments, when you got up and went to lay down on your bed, next thing I knew, you were out. I went to check on you and your pulse was weak, so I went and contacted Prof.Lupin and told him what had happened. He came over and we rushed you here, to St.Mungo's." Said Hermione.

"Yikes, sorry to scare you like that Mione, I guess when that lightening struck, it just was too much for me to handle,"Said Harry.

Hermione hugged and kissed him. She was glad to see he was alive. Remus looked at Harry and hugged him. He told him that he should be more careful next time and to take precautions. Remus got up and told them that he had to go and that he would stop by Grimwauld sometime before they head back to Hogwarts, then he left. Hermione stayed with Harry for awhile, then was told by the nurse that she had to leave and that Harry had to rest. Hermione told Harry that she would return later on. She kissed him and went back to his place. On her way back to Grimwauld, she bumped into someone. She looked up to see who it was. It was Draco Malfoy, he had turned into this handsome young man. She gasped and was speechless, she didn't know what to say to him.

Draco looked at her and smirked. He knew that she would eventually fall for him and not want to be with Harry anymore. Draco had an idea to win her heart. He winked at her and was walking off, when she went up to him and started talking to him. She blushed at him and thought to herself, _Oh My God! Draco's so damn fine. Wait, what am I saying. I'm with Harry. I can't do this to him, but I can't resist! Ah! I can't help it, I just have to see what it's like to be with him._

"Granger, close your mouth, before you end up with flies in it!"Said Draco.

"Huh, oh um right Malfoy!"Said Hermione

Draco laughed and then leaned forward and kissed her to see how she would react. To his surprise, she kissed him back. He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He looked at her and smirked again. She smiled and blushed at him. He looked at her and began to talk again.

"So, Granger, when are you going to leave Potter and be with me?"Asked Draco

"Mal, I mean Draco, I can't leave him. He is in St.Mungo's. I just left from there. He was fixing the power at his place and was struck by lightening. He could have died. I can't do that to him. I love him, I just can't do it yet. I mean I will leave him, but I can't just yet."Said Hermione.

Draco looked at her and frowned. He told her that what Potter doesn't know won't hurt him. She sighed and told him that Harry would find out bout it if she ended up being pregnant. Draco looked her in the eyes and told her that if she did end up pregnant by him, that it would be after she left Harry. He kissed her and then told her to owl him when she is ready to leave Harry. She nodded and walked back to Grimwauld. She felt as if someone was following her, so she turned around and no one was there. So she decided to appariate to Grimwauld. When she got there, she noticed that Hedwig was waiting with a letter attached. Hermione took the letter off and read it:

Dearest Hermione,

I miss you already and can't wait to see you again. I wish you would really consider leaving Potter. You may not know this, but he's been seen with Weasley's sister. I have also seen them together. They have been, shall we say cozy with each other. I know you may not believe it, but it's the truth. All the nights that he says he's at meetings and what not, he's been with her. I know what you're thinking, so I have enclosed photos of the two of them. I can not tell you who gave me the evidence to me, but know that I love you and am here for you. Just give me a time and a place and I will be there.

Love Your's Truly,

Draco Malfoy

Hermione read the letter several times before looking at the pictures. She couldn't believe what she saw. She saw Harry getting it on with Ginny and saw that Ginny was pregnant in a few of the photos. She had tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do now. She had been played for a fool and didn't like it. So she decided to get even with Harry. She took out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter to Draco. When she finished it, she folded it up and sent Hedwig with it. She waited for Draco to arrive, while she waited, she decided to shower and put on something comfortable but at the same time sexy and revealing.

She wanted to make Harry pay for cheating on her, so having Draco over, would really get even with him. She laid down on Harry's bed and looked at her watch. She wondered if Draco was lost or something. She waited, until he finally appeared. He looked at her and knew she had thought things through and wanted to be with him. He went over to the bed and leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back passionately and put her arms around him. She didn't let him go. He made love to her and it made her feel all warm inside. She let him go all the way with her, unaware that Harry was standing right in the doorway watching them. It was 5am when they fell asleep. Harry walked quietly down the stairs and went to the fireplace and contacted Ginny. He told her what he saw and everything. She told him bout the photos of him and her and how Hermione probably saw them and wanted to get even.

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny. He couldn't go back into time and change things. He just knew that he should have never done what he did. But it was too late for that. He was going to be a father soon, as Ginny was due anytime. He told Ginny that he loved her, but would always love Hermione. Ginny knew and told him that things will work out. She asked him to come over, as she was by herself, cause her parents were out and Ron was too busy studying. So Harry told her he would come over. So he appirated over there. Ginny kissed him and gave him a hug.


End file.
